


Dining With the Devil

by MadWithMusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bible Camp, Destiel - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Guilty Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Religious Conflict, Secret Relationship, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadWithMusic/pseuds/MadWithMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While up at bible camp, love sprouts between two young boys and they are forced to keep their relationship secret from even their closest friends and family in fear of being disowned for being anything but straight. They're left with only each other to trust as they struggle with the constant bashing of gay relationships in their families and churches. Rating may/may not go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Know that this story isn't straight fanfiction. This work will, when I finish it, hopefully become a novel since I have taken on the conquest of writing a book. I need the money. But what I'm doing, is writing the story and adding and removing and tweaking things here and there so it also doubles as fanfiction so I can get feedback on it as I go. Feedback will be super important when writing this. Yes, I am a Supernatural fan so I'm not just randomly uploading it here either. This will still be Destiel fanfiction. Also this story, will have a lot to do with religion and homophobia in society so just an FYI there. If by some RANDOM ACT (I had to) of God (even though I don't believe in God?) this book does get accepted by a publisher, it still has a lot to do with the way that society's views on homosexuality and the way gay people are treated in their own environments affect they way they view and see themselves. I will not be pinpointing or singling out any set religion so I'm attacking religion at all or anything. I am just pulling some major characteristics from religions I have experience (not pulling things out of my ass) with and live around - but mainly focusing on the treatment of LGBTQ people within religious families and social groups. It's a very attacking society and close-minded bigots story. (:
> 
> Also note: I do have a touch of a reading disorder to I fuck up spelling A LOT. And get words/names switched around, but I try to correct them when I see them. It's just super difficult for me to see them, but the final version would be 107% perfectly proofread.

"What?" Dean scoffed, his jaw dropping as he looked up at his dad. "Bible camp?"

"Yes. Bible camp." His father stated.

"You've  _got_  to be kidding me." Dean groaned.

"I'm sure you'll meet lots of lovely kids there." His mom smiled.

"That's the problem." Dean snorted. "I already have friends."

"And they're horrible influences on you." John snapped.

"They are not." Dean argued.

"Dean, we found cigarettes in your backpack. Next thing you know, you'll be running around drinking alcohol, getting tattoos, and having sex." Mary sighed. "And cigarettes are bad for your health."

"It's no big deal, mom." Dean replied.

"Of course it's a big deal." John interjected. "Look at your brother. He hangs around with good people, gets good grades, has a beautiful girlfriend, and studies the bible every night. We want you to be like that."

"Well what if I don't want to be like that?" Dean asked.

"Then tough." Mary said. "No son of mine is going to be smoking or drinking."

"It was a one time thing, Mom." Dean moaned. "If I promise to not do it again, will you not send me off to camp?"

"You won't be doing it again anyways. But no, you're still going up there." John stated.

"That's not fair!" Dean scowled.

"Maybe not, but you need better friends. You need friends in the church. They'll be much better than the friends you have now. I mean, seriously Dean. How many times has Alistair been arrested?" John sighed.

"Only 3." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Only." John snorted. "Hopefully, when you're up there, you'll meet some nice kids who haven't been arrested  _only_  3 times and have a few morals. And hopefully, they'll get you back on the righteous path."

"I think you'll like it up there though. It's a nice forest area by a lake. There'll be tons of fun activities." Mary shrugged.

"Yeah. Maybe fun for a two day camping trip." Dean retorted. "But not all summer!"

"Listen, Dean. If you hung around with a better crowd, we wouldn't be sending you here." John frowned.

"And if you're lucky, you might even get a girlfriend when you're up there." Mary smiled.

"Ugh." Dean choked. "The  _last_  thing I want is some stupid girl drooling over me."

"You're an attractive, funny young man. It'd just be nice to see you get a girlfriend, Dean." Mary sighed.

"I don't want a girlfriend, mom! I don't want to go to some stupid bible camp! And I don't want to talk to you!" Dean yelled, turning off and marching to his room.

"You get back here right now, Dean!" John ordered. "And apologize to your mother!"

"How about you take my apology and stick it where the sun don't shine!" Dean shouted, slamming his door and locking it tightly.

John scowled as he went to Dean's room, but Mary grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Let it go, John. He'll get over it."

"Boy needs to learn some respect." John grumbled, turning towards the kitchen.

"They'll teach him manners up at camp. Don't worry." Mary smiled before returning to her own activities.

[–]

Dean furiously dialed Alistair's number.

"Sup, Dean." Alistair answered.

"You would  _not_  believe what my parents just told me." Dean scowled.

"I take it it's not a good thing?" Alistair asked.

"Bible camp." Dean stated.

"They're shipping you off to some church rehab?" Alistair scoffed.

"For the whole summer." Dean groaned.

"No way!" Alistair exclaimed.

"I want to kill them right now." Dean muttered.

"So you won't be back until school starts?" Alistair sighed.

"Apparently not." Dean replied.

"Why are they even sending you off?" Alistair growled.

"They found the cigs you gave me in my backpack apparently. And also I need to be more like my brother. Because  _Sam_  is just  _so_  great.  _He gets good grades. He reads the bible. He does this. He does that_." Dean sneered in a mocking tone.

"Jesus..." Alistair muttered. "Your parents suck. Like don't they know that all kids smoke in high school and most of 'em don't get amazing grades?"

"No. They don't. Conservative douche bags..." Dean sighed.

"Well damn." Alistair grimaced. "What am I going to do without my wingman this summer? I won't have anyone to go to parties and pick up girls with. I mean, no way you can lose your V-card at bible camp."

"Yeah, well that'll just have to wait until school starts back up then." Dean grumbled.

"Although I'm sure with a little persuasion and charm, you can still score with one of the little ladies up there." Alistair smirked.

"Yeah. Sure." Dean snorted. "You haven't been to my church. They're such prudes."

"Dean, it's a church. Of course they're prudes." Alistair remarked.

"True." Dean mused.

"I still think you got a chance." Alistair said. "When you're up there, you better call me and tell me about all the chicks up there."

"Have you met the girls who go to my church? They have giant sticks up their asses about everything. Who would want to be with one of  _them_?" Dean groaned.

"Who cares? No one said you have to marry the girl." Alistair stated.

"I don't know." Dean sighed. "I'll see what the selection is."

"Atta boy." Alistair smirked. "So when you off?"

"I think camp starts on Monday." Dean answered.

"That's only two days!" Alistair exclaimed.

"Not even. We have to be up there Sunday night." Dean grimaced.

"This is a load of bullshit." Alistair scowled.

"You're telling me." Dean snorted.

"No way you can get out of it?" Alistair asked.

"Nope." Dean hissed. "Trust me. I would if I could."

"Who wouldn't?" Alistair scoffed. "Three and a half months of studying some dumb book and having people completely change who you are to turn you into some religious zombie. Who the hell  _would_  want that?"

"Apparently a lot of parents. The camp is normally packed." Dean retorted.

"Remind me to never let my family get involved in the church. I'd rather be shot in the face." Alistair replied.

"You're so lucky they aren't. Do you know what I'd give to be able to sleep in on Sundays?" Dean snorted. "A hell of a lot."

"More like a heaven of a lot." Alistair sneered.

"Good one." Dean laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean angrily slammed the car door as he got in.

"Don't be so grumpy." Mary smiled. "I'm sure you'll have tons of fun."

"Yeah.  _Tons_." Dean rolled his eyes. " _Sure_."

"While you're up there, make sure to behave yourself. The last thing your mother and I need is a phone call from the camp counselor saying that you got in a fight. Got it?" John said sternly.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean sighed.

"And also-" John began, but Dean put his headphones on and tuned them out the rest of the drive.

[–]

Two pit stops, 174 miles, and 3 hours later, Dean arrived at the camp. He scowled as he stepped out of the car. A small, wooden sign read 'Camp Rising Sun'.

"That's not corny at all..." Dean muttered as he followed the rock path to the entry of the camp.

"Welcome. We're just about to introduce everyone." A brown haired lady greeted him. "You can put your things with the others' under the awning over there."

Dean silently carried his suitcase over to the patio and set it down by the pile of bags before joining the group of kids sitting in a circle around a fire, talking and laughing. He sat down in an open spot on the end of a log, the boy next to him chattering away about some video game. Dean sat there impatiently, sighing as they all waited for the rest of the kids to arrive.

Finally, all the people, churchgoers and camp counselors, had arrived and had taken their seats on the logs.

The brunette from earlier stood in between an opening in logs and whistled with her fingers, everyone quieting down. "Welcome to camp, guys! For those of you who don't know, I'm Ellen. And this is Jodi, Rufus, and Jim, or as you will know him on Sundays, Pastor Jim Murphy."

The three other adults smiled and waved at the group of teenagers sitting around the fire.

"There are two cabins for each sex. The girls' cabins are over there." Ellen pointed towards two large buildings a little ways off to the right and then pointed in the opposite direction. "And those are the boys' cabins. There will be one adult per cabin to keep all you geese in line. Your room assignments are pre-made, but changes will be made along the way if necessary. We're going to try and keep everyone where they are now. Each cabin leader already has a copy of who will be bunking where in the cabin. We'll get to that at the end though. So first, we have some new faces this year. A few more than usual, too."

A portion of the kids clapped and a few other whistled or whooped in joy.

"So if this is your first time here, would you please come join me?" Ellen grinned.

A few boys and girls stood up and walked over to Ellen. Ellen smiled at Dean, nodding for him to come up. He looked away, pretending he didn't notice.

"You too, Dean. They warned me about you. Now don't make me drag you up here myself, boy." Ellen chuckled, but the laughter was only masking the seriousness.

Dean rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked up to the line of giddy kids in front of Ellen.

"Okay. So why don't you all tell us your name and a fun fact about yourself? You go first Jo. Get them started." Ellen smiled.

"My real name's Joanna, but if anyone tries to call me that, I will most likely hurt you. I know how to shoot a gun. Also, Ellen is my mom." A petite blonde said.

"My name is Cody and I have won an international chess tournament." The shorter boy next to her continued.

"Hi, I'm Winston and I have 5 siblings." Another boy stated.

Dean smirked as he formulated what he was going to say for his turn.

"I'm Lucy and I'm super awesome and doing hair and makeup. So feel free to ask me for tips and stuff." She beamed.

"My name is Dean and ladies, I am single as a Pringle." Dean winked at a group of girls, causing them to giggle.

Ellen scowled under her breath as they finished off.

"I'm Jacob and I love classic rock and cars like you wouldn't believe." The last boy said smoothly, giving Dean a quick half-smile. He had already immediately caught Dean's attention. He was sure not like the others. He had multiple piercings on his face, a small tattoo peeking out of his shirt collar and his hair was jet black with blonde tips. Obviously artificial.

"So why don't we go over rules real quick. They're pretty simple and then we can get you all off to your cabins where you can get a light snack. You can go sit back down." Ellen gently patted her daughter's shoulder and the six teens sat back down. "Jodi if you will."

Ellen stepped to the side and let the other woman talk.

"So the rules here are pretty much what they are during church activities and the Sunday services are the same as back at your normal churches. So no swearing. So racial or gender slurs. No making fun of or discriminating against others. Dress code shouldn't be an issue since what you can and can't wear was already sent out in your registration packet, but allow me to summarize quickly: No shorts or skirts more than 2 inches above the knees. If you are wearing a skirt that is shorter than 3 inches below the knee, you must be wearing a short. Same goes for dresses. No clothing may bare offensive or inappropriate language or designs. Make sure you follow all other rules and directions established by your cabin leader. Now for the real fun stuff. If for some reason you are caught with alcohol, drugs, cigarettes, or any of the like, you will be in big  _big_  trouble. And the grand finale! Relationships. If by some chance, two of you here get twitterpated, there are some rules. No dating or relationship of any kind may happen if you are under 16. Keep PDA to a minimum please, too. No sexual interactions of any sorts will be happening up here and should not be happening anyways until you are married. So, Mr. Single as a Pringle over there, considering you're only 15 years old, you will remain single as a Pringle."

The kids laughed and snickered, Dean crossing his arms over his chest and groaning.

"So are you all ready for your room assignments?" Ellen asked.

All of the audience nodded vigorously, eager to get out of the dry heat.

"Going in my cabin are: Jo, Lucy, Marissa, Katie, Lizzy, Jane, Rebekah, Debra, Sasha, and Charlotte. You can get your things and head on over to the cabin with the blue roof." Ellen stated, glancing down at a paper in her hand. "Going with Jodi in the green cabin are: Anna, Carrie, Christina, Abigail, Emma, Olivia, Natalie, Sophia, Trinity, and Kylie."

"Going with me in the yellow cabin are: Jacob, Brad, Winston, Alexander, Ryan, Dylan, Connor, Harrison, Chase, and Hunter." Rufus announced. "And to make sure we're not missing anyone, going with Pastor Jim in the red cabin over here are: Damien, Peyton, Dean, Cody, Jonah, Dalton, Castiel, Roman, Scott, and Travis. Get everyone?"

He was replied with a chorus of yes's. "Excellent. Now lets all get settled in."

Dean hurried to get his stuff before the mob of kids got there. He pulled his bag over his shoulder and began walking towards the building with the red roof. They weren't really much of cabins. They were obviously much nicer, but hey, if they wanted to pretend to get their camp on in the woods, then who was Dean to spoil their daydream?

"Heh." Dean snorted to the boy walking next to him. "Who the hell names their kid Castiel?"

"My parents." The black-haired boy stated.

"Oh shit." Dean hissed.

"Why am I not even surprised that you have been here but fifteen minutes and are already swearing?" Cas sighed.

"What do you gonna do? Tell the counselors on me?" Dean gasped in mock fear.

"Of course not." Castiel stated. "I have much more productive ways to spend my time that tell someone that a classless, disrespectful piece of trash is making inappropriate symbols come from his mouth. Whether you say them or not, they're just sounds and syllables. Nothing worth my time."

"Of course  _I'm_  the disrespectful one." Dean sneered.

"Yes. You are. You were told exactly what to do and you know that those rules are part of this religion and you immediately went against them – therefore disrespecting me and my religion. In addition, someone who actually  _wanted_  to be here instead of an ungrateful and unwilling person could've been here, but because you couldn't control yourself back at home, you were sent up here. So while taking someone's place, you completely abuse your privilege." Castiel explained.

Dean whistled. "This ain't a privilege, buddy. This is a punishment."

"Your problem. Not mine." Castiel shrugged as he held the door open for Dean to enter into the cabin.

"Thanks." Dean smiled.

Castiel nodded solemnly as he checked for any others before shutting the door behind them.

"I think someone took two by accident." Castiel stated holding up the remaining cabin assignment paper that showed who was bunking with who. "You should have the last copy. It has a little question game to get to know your bunk mate or mates. I've been here enough times I know the questions and my partner will have a copy anyways."

"Oh. Thanks, Cas." Dean breathed as he took the paper in his hands and looked at which room he was in as Cas walked off, entering the room the paper had said was his.

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Up and at em', boys!" Jim called down the hallway. "Breakfast is in half an hour!"

Dean groaned, shoving the covers off his legs. "Jesus Christ! It's cold up here!"

His bunkmates – Scott and Travis – frowned.

"Well it's obvious someone here isn't fond of following the rules and regulations of this church." Scott muttered.

"Besides the inappropriate use of the Savior's name. He does have a point. It is quite chilly. Much colder than last year." Travis mused.

"Yeah whatever." Dean shrugged. "Where are the bathrooms?"

"Down the hall, last door on the right." Travis answered.

"Thanks." Dean replied, pulling some jeans and a T-shirt out of his duffel bag.

"No problem." Travis smiled as Dean left the room.

"I'll go ask about the heater in the mean time." Scott said.

"That'd be nice." Travis nodded, turning to his own suitcase.

Dean pushed open the door to the bathroom and scowled at all the noise the boys were making. He picked up a towel off the pile and walked down the line of showers until he saw an open one. He set the towel and his clothes on the rack by the door and stepped into the shower. He pushed off his boxers and placed them by his clean clothes before reaching and turning the water on.

"Anyone know what's on the menu for breakfast?" One boy asked from the shower next to Dean.

"Monday breakfast is always pancakes and if you're allergic to gluten, they can prepare eggs." Came the answer.

"Thanks, Castiel!" The boy replied.

"Always?" Dean scoffed. "Do you come here every year or something?"

"This is my sixth time in attendance." Cas stated.

"And you come here on your own?" Dean asked.

"Am I forced to come? No. I like to." Cas responded. "Unsurprisingly, most people enjoy coming here."

"Unsurprising to some." Dean muttered. "Not to me..."

Dean finished rinsing the soap off his body and turned off the water. He opened the shower door and grabbed the towel and began drying himself off. He reached for his clothes and began stepping into them. Once his pants were on – and a little damp at the bottoms – Dean opened the shower door and picked up his shirt, pulling it over his head. He picked up the towel and walked over to the row of sinks and dried his hair in the mirror.

Cas glanced over at Dean as he brushed his teeth. He noticed Dean awkwardly shuffling his legs and looked down, seeing the wetness at the bottom of Dean's jeans.

Cas pulled the toothbrush out of his mouth for a moment. "You  _do_  know that literally right there, there are private dressing rooms, right?"

"Huh?" Dean scoffed.

Cas nodded downwards before pointing to a doorway that led to another room across the hall. "Right there. And no more wet pants."

"Well sor-ry. I'm new here if you haven't notice." Dean rolled his eyes.

"So is Cody and he knew the dressing stalls were right there. Right under the sign that says 'Dressing Area'." Cas stated.

"You think you're cute don't you?" Dean sighed.

"A little..." Cas muttered. "I mean I'm not the most attractive person alive, but I'm not hideous I kn-"

Dean threw his towel in the wastebasket and walked out of the room, leaving Cas mid-sentence.

Cas sighed, shaking his head as he carried on brushing his teeth.

* * *

Dean set his plate down on the table in the cafeteria-like building. It was unoccupied except by a group of girls sitting at the end. After a moment, Jacob came over and put his hand on Dean's shoulder.

Dean jumped, but then relaxed and looked up at him. "Can I help you?"

"Uh last night you dropped your phone." Jacob smiled, digging through his pocket and pulling out an iPhone and setting it on the table next to Dean's plate. "Nice ringtone by the way. It was some dude named Alistair."

"When did he call in?" Dean asked.

"Around two AM or so. Nice midnight wake though." Jacob laughed.

"Sorry. I'll make sure to put it on silent before I lose it again." Dean snorted.

"You're just lucky you're around all these goody two shoes up here. Most people wouldn't think twice about keeping it." Jacob smirked. "But these idiots up here are all nice."

"I take it you're not part of these 'goody two shoes' then?" Dean chuckled.

"No." Jacob whistled.

"Then so you're not nice?" Dean teased.

"You can be nice without having a bible shoved up your ass you know." Jacob replied. "This seat taken?"

"It's all yours." Dean smiled.

"Sweet." Jacob grinned grabbing his plate off the table behind him and setting it next to Dean. "So what'd you do?"

"What'd I do?"

"Yeah. What'd you do to make your folks ship you up to this dump?" Jacob asked. "Obviously you don't want to be here."

"My friend gave me some cigarettes and my parents found 'em in my backpack." Dean answered.

"Whoa. That is some deep shit, man." Jacob hissed.

"Tell me about it. You?" Dean responded.

"I chose." Jacob stated.

"Oh." Dean breathed.

"Kind of. It was either this or go on that god awful family road trip we take every summer." Jacob groaned.

"I'd much rather be traveling. I was supposed to hook up a bunch this summer. The girls here aren't even hot." Dean retorted.

"What about that one? The red head?" Jacob whispered, pointing to a girl laughing with some friends in a group at a table.

"Well she's not hideous." Dean shrugged.

"Trust me when I say she's into you though." Jacob said.

"What makes you say that?" Dean asked.

"Don't tell me you didn't see the way she was checking you out last night and then earlier when you walked in?" Jacob scoffed.

"Uh...no?" Dean replied.

"Trust me. She likes what she sees. I think her name's Annie or Amber or something like that." Jacob laughed.

"I guess I'll have to take your word on that." Dean smiled.

"You'll want to. Hitting home run up here with one of the girls up here...you don't get any higher up the food chain of respect than that." Jacob growled.

"There's a food chain of respect?" Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Of course there is!" Jacob exclaimed, starting to cut into his pancakes. "You really are not involved with the dating game much are you?"

"Haven't found the right person." Dean mused.

"Who cares about the right person. Dating is all about loving and leaving at this age. Save all the soul mates hum drum for when you're working minimum wage at a fast food restaurant and living in your parents' basement." Jacob snorted.

"How do you know I won't be rolling in money and not flipping hamburgers?" Dean chuckled.

"Well you're no Bill Gates. That's for sure." Jacob shrugged, hovering his fork in front of his mouth. "But I'm pretty sure if you tried, you could be quite the Hugh Hefner. I mean girls must be drooling over you. You got the whole bad boy vibe going on you know? You're tall and muscular, got those pretty boy eyes that girls love..."

"Dude. These pancakes." Dean groaned. "Are amazing!"

"Annoying as they are, the chefs here sure do make a good meal I've heard." Jacob said.

"Well I hope you've heard right." Dean smirked.

"So where do you go to school?" Jacob asked.

"Northern High. It's downtown." Dean stated.

"Oh. I know that place. That's where my sister went to school. Is that teacher...what's her name...the cat lady? Is she still there?" Jacob smiled.

"Mrs. Merriweather? Yes. I have her for US history." Dean answered. "She's up to 8 cats now."

"Damn. That's a lot. Last time I saw her, she only had 5." Jacob sighed. "Is the Principal still Mr. Bryans?"

"No actually. We have a new guy. When I was a Freshman, he left mid year. Family issues or something stupid like that." Dean rolled his eyes. "What about you?"

"My family's fine thank you." Jacob laughed.

"I meant where do you go to school?" Dean asked.

"Oh." Jacob laughed. "Stupid me. I go to Oak Parkway over by 44th street."

"I've been there like once when our school played against yours last year." Dean mused. "It's a long ways away from where I live though."

"Probably. There isn't too much out there." Jacob said. "But lucky for me, they got tons of tattoo and piercing parlors out there."

"I have to wait until I'm 18 before I can get a tattoo or piercing. There's no way my parents would let me." Dean moaned.

"Who says they have to. I know this place about 5 miles from your school and they don't ask questions. It's clean, good quality, and sick designs if you go for tattoos. Piercing wise, they're also great. I get all my stuff done there. This here was my first tat." Jacob pulled the collar of his shirt to the side, revealing a human heart entangled in barbed wire.

"Dark." Dean muttered.

"I suppose. It represents how pain can cloud and hide the core of who we are." Jacob explained.

"I say again. Dark." Dean chuckled.

"All my stuff has meaning. I have a few others. One's on my upper back and the others on the side of my hip." Jacob smiled.

"And your parents don't care?" Dean asked.

"Oh they get pissed everytime, but I don't really care. It's my body not theirs. If I screw something up, it's my fault." He shrugged.

"I've been wanting to get a tattoo for a while now." Dean mused.

"You know what of?" Jacob replied.

"No, but I'll figure it out sooner or later." Dean laughed.

"Well when you do, the place is right behind that McDonalds over on 83rd and Park View Boulevard. It's called 'Slim's Tattoos and Piercings'." Jacob stated.

"Like Slim Shady?" Dean smirked.

"No. Just Slim, but that part of town is pretty shady..." Jacob trailed off. "Anyways. Check it out whether you decide to get some ink or not."

"If you say so." Dean laughed. "Still have another few months before I can leave though."

"Yeah. Longest three and a half months of my life." Jacob groaned.

"Ugh. Right? I have no clue how to survive this." Dean snorted.

"Just turn it into a game for yourself somehow. See how many times you can avoid getting in trouble or how many girls' hearts you can break or something. It makes it a lot more fun. I've been to these types of things before." Jacob smiled.

"That's a good idea. I think I'll give that a try. Maybe it'll end up getting me kicked out." Dean mused.

"Maybe." Jacob sang. "You never know."

"Things are about to get much more fun..." Dean grinned slyly.


	4. Chapter 4

-Day Two-

The next morning, Dean promptly sat down at the table where the redhead from the day before and her friends were sitting. He threw a sly smile over his shoulder at Jacob, who gave him a thumbs up in return.

"Hey." Dean smirked.

"Hi." The red-head replied, making more room for Dean. "You're...Dean, right?"

"Good memory." Dean purred.

"I'm Anna." She said sheepishly.

"I'm Lucy and that's Abigail." A skinny, blonde girl said.

Abigail, another blonde, waved and smiled silently at him. Dean flirtatiously waved back at her, causing her to giggle quietly.

"So where you girls from?" He asked.

"Memphis." Anna answered first.

Dean whistled. "Long drive."

"We just flew." She shrugged.

"Isn't that like super expensive?" Dean scoffed.

"As long as I'm not paying, I don't care." She smirked.

"I'm from Knoxville. Most of us here are." Lucy said.

"Same here." Dean smiled, taking a bite of his toast.

"Christina, Emma, Harrison, Chase, and I are from Nashville though." Abigail added. "There's probably others, but I haven't really socialized too much."

"I don't see why." Dean mused, flashing her his best smile. "You're very lovely."

"Thank you." She blushed, sheepishly biting her lip. "I don't exactly have too many friends."

"How could that be?" He laughed. "Everyone must be just wanting to eat you up."

Abigail giggled and turned her red face into her chest, still peeking up at Dean through the golden strands that hung in front of her faec.

Dean looked up when he heard his name being called angrily and loudly. "Winchester!"

Ellen stormed across the dining hall and grabbed his arm. "With me. Now."

"Who me?" Dean pointed to his chest as she yanked him up.

"Do you see anyone else causing trouble around here?" She retorted.

"You?" Dean smirked as Ellen hauled him out of the room and outside the wooden doors.

"Real cute, boy." She snapped. "Now you leave those poor girls alone, you hear me?"

"Hey, I wasn't doing anything." Dean said.

"Not doing anything? Not doing anything?! You had all of them swooning over you. And you know the rules. And don't think I haven't heard about you, Dean Winchester. Stop flirting with those young, impressionable girls and leave them alone. And don't go flirting with  _anyone_  at all. You're only 15. So leave 'em alone!" Ellen ordered.

"Yeah, whatever." Dean muttered.

"Don't make me sick Jo on you." She growled.

"Wouldn't have a problem with that." Dean smirked, walking cooly back into the room.

"What did  _she_  want?" Anna asked.

"Doesn't like me talking to you lovely ladies." Dean chuckled.

"Why not?" Lucy replied.

Dean shrugged. "Maybe she's just jealous."

The group of girls laughed and giggled at the notion as Ellen walked by the table, scowling and glaring at Dean. He gave her a smug grin in reply and she sighed heavily, carrying on to dismiss the group to their morning activities.

[-]

"So. Seems you're quite the charmer." Jacob hummed, jogging up to Dean.

"Appears so." Dean smirked.

"So which one you shootin' for first? Red head?" He asked.

"Yep." Dean grinned. "Anna."

"On my end, looked like you were talking up her friend. Not her." Jacob said.

"Exactly." Dean growled.

"Huh?" Jacob replied.

"You were right. She's into me. So if I act like I'm into her friend, she'll keep on trying to impress me and get my attention. She'll make herself up, make herself do all kinds of things for me and she'll get so used to it, she'll think that I'm actually worth all this work. And when I 'finally' fall for her, she'll do anything since she thinks I'm really worth it." Dean explained.

"You think you're not?" Jacob asked.

"Hell no!" Dean exclaimed. "I'm out to break her heart."

"True." Jacob laughed. "Dick."

"As are you." Dean smiled.

"True again." Jacob chuckled.

Jacob opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by the loud sound of 'Rock You Like A Hurricane' blaring from Dean's pocket.

"I should get this." Dean said, retrieving his phone and answering it.

[-]

"Nice to see you survived your first day." Alistair sneered.

"You and me both." Dean snorted. "After today, it's just 107 more days."

"Jesus..." Alistair breathed. "That's a long time!"

"You're telling  _me_?" Dean scoffed.

"So you pick your prey yet?" He asked.

"Mhm." Dean nodded. "Pretty little red-head named Anna."

"She hot? Got nice tits?" Alistair laughed.

"Compared to the other girls here, she's an 11 on the 1-10 scale." Dean retorted.

"And compared to the girls back in the land of the sane people?" He replied.

"A strong 6." Dean answered. "But I'm not complaining. I'm gonna need something fun to do up here, right?"

"Hella." Alistair grinned.

"Winchester!" Ellen yelled. "Get off the freaking phone! Jeez!"

"Bout to get your ass whooped?" Alistair rolled his eyes.

"I'll try not to cry." Dean replied smugly, hitting the end button and putting the phone in his pocket.


End file.
